KevEdd Proposal
by KayRose09
Summary: Kevin proposes. This is a oneshot requested on my Deviantart page. If you wanna see me write anything else KevEdd related I would love to take your requests!


Edd sat on his couch fiddling with his tie nervously as he waited for Kevin. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Kevin would be there any minute to pick him up for their anniversary date. After spending three years with the dork he knew not to be late unless he wanted a lecture.

Edd smiled when he heard Kevin's motorcycle pull into the driveway. When he heard the engine cut off he stood up and brushed away the wrinkles on his dress pants. Kevin opened the door without knocking and walked in, stopping a few feet in front of his boyfriend. He grinned taking in the other man's dashing outfit and beautiful raven black hair.

Blushing from his stare, Edd smiled up at him. "Greetings Kevin" he said as he stepped forward and gingerly kissed his cheek. Kevin looked absolutely stunning in his dark gray suit. It was a rare occasion where Edd was without his beanie, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his boyfriend without his own red cap as well.

Kevin's fiery red hair looked flawless and incredibly soft. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and hugged him tightly. "Hey babe" He kissed Edd's lips and moaned when he felt long gentle fingers brushing through his hair. "You ready to go?" he smiled.

"I suppose so." Edd smiled up at his boyfriend and kissed him lightly. "But where exactly are we going?" he questioned. "I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise." Kevin winked. Edd pouted but took the redhead's hand and followed him out of the house. He locked the door behind them and put on the helmet Kevin handed him.

Kevin felt Edd's arms tighten around him as they sped down the highway and eventually turned onto a dirt road. "Just a little further!" he yelled over the roar of the engine. Edd kissed his shoulder and started to relax a bit. After driving further out into the quiet nothingness they eventually came to a huge clearing surrounded by tall trees.

Kevin parked his bike against a tree and pulled out the blanket he had packed. He spread the blanket out over the soft grass and sat down on it. "Come on" he patted the spot next to him and smiled up at Edd. Edd raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but sat down on the blanket. Kevin held his hand and they both laid back.

Edd gasped at the beauty of what he saw. Millions of bright twinkling stars were scattered across the night sky. He had never seen them like this before; the bright lights of the city usually prevented him from seeing them at all without his telescope. Kevin smiled at the look of wonder spreading across his boyfriend's face.

"So you like it?" Kevin asked. Edd looked deep into his eyes for a minute before kissing him forcefully and climbing on top of him. "I….absolutely….love it!" he answered between kisses. Kevin smiled against his lips and chuckled a bit as he broke away from the kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, but that's not the only surprise…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Edd looked at him with wide eyes and slowly got off, blushing with embarrassment. Kevin quickly kissed his cheek and stood to search for something in his bag.

Edd sat up and watched Kevin retrieve a small box and bring it to him. Confusion spread across his face when the redhead walked in front of him and got down on one knee. Kevin's hands were shaking as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a thin blue line around the middle. Edd gasped and covered his mouth with his hand; his cheeks turning bright red.

"Edd," Kevin started nervously and cleared his throat. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I think I've been in love with you since the day I met you. The past few years have been the happiest years of my life and I don't want that to ever stop. I want you by my side forever Edd. Will you marry me?"

Happy tears began streaming down Edd's face at Kevin's heartfelt words. He smiled brightly and nodded furiously. "Yes, yes!" he sputtered out between sobs. Kevin smiled with tears in his eyes and gently took the ring out of the box then took Edd's shaky left hand. "I love you." He whispered as he placed the ring on Edd's finger.

"I love you too Kevin." He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him deeply. Kevin kissed him back and laid down, pulling Edd on top of him. "Now where were we?" he smirked.


End file.
